random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
RFF: List of Weapons, Summons and Abilities
This is a page for all of the weapons mentioned so far in the Random Forum Fight series. It does not matter which Wiki it is from, however. Scientedfic's weapons Main article: Scientedfic ... EndermanR169's weapons Normal weapons/armor * Of course, there's his trusty Magic Pen, which can create anything. * Dark Cobalt Armor: '''Ender's armor of choice. The source of most of his abilities. * '''The Color Drones: '''Four drones which emit different color beams. Can do ridiculous damage. * '''The Omega Blade: '''This is Ender's weapon, which made of complete dark matter. Yeah. '''Abilities * 4th Dimensional Vortex: '''Can create a vortex to the 4th dimension which he can take a break. * '''Time Travel: '''Can go back in time to fix past mistakes * '''Gravity Manipulation: '''This allows Ender to float and walk up walls. * '''Summon: '''Can summon a random companion to join the battle * '''Knowledge: '''The simplest of abilities. Knowing the enemy's weakness is key to victory. * '''Awaken: '''WARNING: SEVERELY UNSTABLE. USE WITH CAUTION. After collecting 5 Super Shards, Ender can awaken into his true form. '''Awakened Abilities * Glitch Vortex: 'dFFFfrftyFfvGvGv F YyuRDReC yEW TUdRUY dytSDteSdYd SrycYrx R6 * '''Solar Storm: '''Channels the Sun's energy into a massive radiation laser. This pushes the phrase "The Sun is a deadly laser" to a whole new level. * '''Nightmare Leech: '''Puts enemies to sleep and feeds on their nightmares. Heals 25% HP. * '''Omega Drill Punch: '''Massive amounts of energy flow into Ender's hand as he drills into an enemy with it. * '''Final Strike: '''Upon deactivating Awakened Mode, Ender releases a giant blast which completely obliterates everything. Alpha654's abilities ''Main article: Alpha654 Oiniteoderfla12's Weapons and Abilities Main article: Oiniteoderfla12 '''Oiniteoderfla12 has not too many weapons, and some of them listed here are unused. This page is for Oinite's weapons, abilities and summons. 404 found's weapons and abilities Systems terminal EXPUNGED, booting up. Decrypting file..... File decrypted. SnufflesTheDog's weapons Main article: SnufflesTheDog Mr. Pixelator's weapons Mr. Pixelator has used several physical weapons, some of which are listed here. Some extra weapons are listed which might be used by Mr. Pixelator in the future. PixlHammer: A blocky hammer with a neon green glow, not unlike that of its wielder. On direct contact with an enemy, it can launch them a very far distance, as well as pixelate their body, making them unable to move. If it strikes the ground, it may send a large shockwave outwards, or pixelate the ground itself, making it easier to destroy. Thingy-O-Matic 9001™: Not as much of a weapon as it is a machine, the Thingy-O-Matic 9001™ does... stuff. It has an indescribable appearance. Also SummerSolsta7 used it a couple times without his permission. Theepcosity has also made multiple copies of it, from 9000 to infinity. The Cereal: "Borrowed" from your neigbor's house, this part of a healthy breakfast isn't so healthy itself, and is in fact poisonous. Only Mr. Pixelator can safely touch this endless bowl of cereal, while all others cannot move it at all. When the cereal spills on the ground, it has the ability to summon Cereal and Milk Robots, Mr. Pixelator's personal minions. The cereal robots have immense leg power, being able to kick enemies into alternate dimensions, while the milk robots have arms powerful enough to smash enemies into a planet's core. Additionally, as a bunch of pixels, Mr. Pixelator is immune to Snuffles' Spiritual Hyperdeath attack. Theepicosity's weapons Theepicosity has a variety of weapons, but doesn't have any abilities. Execution beam: A green beam that slices throught absolutely anything. Corrosion 90: A dark green giant mech that is capable of corroding anything using a modified version of acid. Mystery Weapon: This weapon is any weapon, all at once. Pop-Tart: A magical pop-tart with the ability to delete anything, as long as it isn't hurting anyone. Paper Dragon: '''A long dragon made up of individual sections of paper. Actually more like a wyvern. '''Violin: '''Taken from RiddleGuyGO, used to transport everyone to dreamland. Theepicosity has used used versions of the '''Thingy-o-Matic, and is the creator of the Gamma Mechs; a series of Robots that were at one point stolen by SnufflesTheDog. The scrapped G-0 has also been recreated and powered up by Alpha654. Additionally, Theepicosity made the Reichagon, which replaced the Reichtangle in Round 39. According to SummerSolsta7, it has "nein" sides. SummerSolsta7's weapons Reichtangle Introduced in RFF 36, Reichtangle is the physical embodiment of the future Fourth Reich. Soon after being summoned, it went rogue and anschlußed most of the universe. The Reichtangle refused to give in, even after rule changes banning its existence, until SummerSolsta7 uses the Thingy O' Magic 9001™, which neutralised the Reichtangle. Chloroform Bomb The chloroform bomb was discovered, and accidentally activated, by SummerSolsta7, and it put everyone to sleep in a combined dream, accompanied by a weaker Reichtangle. The two ways to escape were to die in the dream or be woken up by external forces. The Rebel Alliance Self-explanatory Dabbing SummerSolsta7 dabbed twice in RFF 36, giving everyone cancer. Rory SummerSolsta7's bird, it has amazing powers and can shoot lasers out of its eyes mouth. PlayDash (Bounsweet)'s weapons Abilities Sweet Scent: Gets more players to the fight / magnets players to a place. Weapons Leaves: The leave on its head can Maximum (80% as of RFF 43) protect him and let him fly. Airtoum's weapons Airtoum has 8 legs, and often enters a round by falling from the sky and breaking 7 1/2 of them. Btd456Creeper's weapons *In the first round, Btd456Creeper was able to harness the power of Geometry Dash portals to change speed and size, switch gravity, and fly. This ability was never used in later rounds. *Btd456Creeper is able to bend time to his will, causing a variety of effects. *In Round 76, Btd456Creeper introduced the Originality Paintbrush. It shoots slow masses of floating plasma in a variety of colors. Each color has a different elemental effect. The Originality Paintbrush is very hard to block normally, so the best way to counter it is to use more unique attacks. If Btd456Creeper is impressed by your increase in originality, the target may even get a reward. Sonar553's Weapons (Retired) Main article: Sonar553 Over the rounds of RFF, SuperSpyChase, now named Sonar553, also known as SSC, has introduced various different weapons and defense mechanisms, especially through the process of building. Sparky's Weapons Main article: Type: Sparky TimewornKaiju's stuff Main article: TimewornKaiju TimewornKaiju (Also known as Steven Fedkin) used a lot of stuff. And some of those stuff were used in the deleted rounds, never to be recovered, if ever, again. This list will list his weapons, summons, and abilities that he has used at least once, especially the ones that he frequently use. Nowadays, several of his abilities and weapons that he uses are named after/based on tropes on TV Tropes and lots of them are references to many works of fiction, allowing a much more diverse and creative arsenal. Sweg Dragon's stuff Main article: Sweg Dragon Like TimewornKaiju, Sweg Dragon used a lot of stuff. And some of those stuff were used in the deleted rounds, never to be recovered, if ever, again. This list will list most of his weapons, summons, forms, and abilities that he has used since Round 45 and onwards. PhoenixShadowHeart15751's abilities Passive *Glow: Phoenix is made of fire, so she lights up the area around her. Attacks *Flame Burst: Does large amounts of damage; weak against water and rock; strong against grass, bug, ice, steel. *Lava Plume: A stronger version of flame burst that's powerful enough to break most barriers. *Sing: Phoenix sings a soothing song, putting all foes in range to sleep, and energizes allies. Doesn't work against foes that don't need to sleep like undead and robots. *Summon Pokémon: Phoenix summons a certain Pokémon without the need of a Pokéball. Other Active skills *Heal: Phoenix heals all debuffs inflicted upon her, and one of her ally as well. *From Ashes to Ashes: Phoenix turn into ashes willingly to come back to life later. This move cannot be stopped or contained by an enemy. *Phoenix Tears: Heals all ailments for her or an ally but she can only use it once every three turns. *While Snuffles' Spiritual Hyperdeath attack does connect with Pheonix, it does not do nearly as much damage due to their status as semi-immortal (or, more accurately, a same-place respawner) Brown Eevee's Weapons and Abilities Main article: Brown Eevee Eevee has a HP bar of 10 Billion. Biography Death and revenge make up the very core of Eevee's being. His parents died when he was a young eevee. When they were murdered, Eevee avenged them. Many times since, the living have tried to send him back to the realm of the Pokémon. He's been stabbed, drowned, electrocuted, hurled into space. But Eevee cannot be killed. Cannot be stopped. Early life Eevee was born in a large Rainforest near the RFF Universal Portal on August 13 1995 to Leafe and Slyve. They raised Eevee for one year before getting shot to death on the outskirts of RFF. Myst3ryM4n/S0mePVZfan's Weapons Main article: Myst3ryM4n CookieCookieNomNom's Abilities Main article: CookieCookieNomNom Psychomaniac14's Weapons Main article: Psychomaniac14 Eternulli's Abilities Main article: Eternulli Aggron's Abilities Main article: Aggron... Just Aggron Other weapons * MLG Formula: This strange substance has different effects on different beings- Eg. As Snuffles, MLG formula causes random things to happen, often at the expense of himself. * Egg Reverie: A violet void that the Ruby created to use as some form of prison. It technically shouldn't exist, and also sort of doesn't, yet does at the same time... Anyway, you can escape from it, though. Things contained: None so far. Also doubles as a'' Godmodder Prison, and RFF Admins can send players here for periods of time. * '''The Anti-Godmodding Spear of Justice': Only used on Godmodders- It impales them and marks them as a godmodder. Any action considered as godmodding while the Spear is active, including attempting to remove the Spear in any way possible and claiming that it belongs to them, will be nullified automatically. Anti-Godmodding tool. Players Marked: TehBlastrX, SCP-4000, Shenron Weasley * The Godmod Mirror: Similar to the Anti-Godmodding Spear, it shows which people in RFF are godmodders. When put up to a person, it will calculate a percentage. Here are the percentage marks: **0-10%: Not godmodding, it just seems like it. **11-49%: A trace or two of godmodding in 12.5% of OP’s posts. **50-74%: Quite a bit of godmodding in over 25% but less than 50% of OP’s posts. **75-90%: A lot of godmodding in over half of OP’s posts. **91-100%: Literally every single RFF post in this round from OP was a godmod. xXPhoenix888's Weapons 'The Blade of Justice: '''This blade is a reference to the demon level Blade of Justice by Manix648. The blade is 3m long. The tip glows a bright blue colour and the handle is golden. This blade grants the user any sort of utilization, and they can do anything with it. However, this does not include any sort of inpenetrable barriers or immortality. Abilities: Read more on this article. XSlayer300's weapons ''Main article: XSlayer300 Notes None as of now. Players of Random Forum Fight corruption-2.png|404 found Snuffles.png|SnufflesTheDog UI MrPixelator.png|Mr. Pixelator TimewornKaiju.png|TimewornKaiju / Steven Fedkin EnderWarrior.png|EndermanR169 Adorable Eevee.jpg|Brown Eevee Type0.jpg|Type: Sparky... OVERPOWERED_BLUE_LIZARD_OF_OVERPOWEREDNESS.png|Sweg Dragon Screenshot (16).png|Alpha. Screenshot (17).png|Omega. golden_aggron.png|Aggron... Just Aggron Category:Random Forum Fight Category:Stubs Category:Lists